1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiving apparatus having an analog input terminal that is an input terminal of a composite signal or component signal, and a digital input terminal that is an input terminal of a digit video signal conforming to the DVI standards, and having an HDCP (High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection) authentication function of protecting the video contents from illegal copy.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, television receiving apparatuses or display monitor devices having a digital interface are commercially available on the market.
Such a television receiving apparatus has an analog input terminal that is an input terminal of a composite signal or component signal, and a digital input terminal that is an input terminal of a digit video signal conforming to the DVI standards. The DVI standards include DVI-D having an interface coping with only the digital signal and DVI-I having an interface coping with both the digital signal and the analog signal.
In the conventional television receiving apparatuses, it was proposed that the video is displayed on the screen by detecting the kind of DVI connector (e.g., refer to JP-A-2002-169532), the OSD is switched to conform to the respective video specifications by checking whether or not the input video signal was analog or digital (e.g., refer to JP-A-2003-29729), and a function is provided of automatically discriminating whether the input video signal is analog or digital (e.g., refer to JP-A-2003-241724).
On the other hand, in the television receiving apparatuses having such digital interface, the video of high image quality and high resolution can be easily obtained with the digital signal, whereby there is possibility that the video contents may be copied illegally. Therefore, the television receiving apparatus having an HDCP authentication function of preventing illegal copy of the video contents is provided.